


Sweet Star

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Stella always had a little bit of a sweet tooth.





	1. Sweet Constellation

The Citadel was riddled with giggles as the prince and princess of Lucis ran down the corridors.

Chocolate decorated Noctis’s lips and Stella’s cheeks as they clung onto jars of chocolate spread whilst leaving messy footprints on the floors.

They were going to get into trouble again.

Ignis was going to lecture them about cavities, diabetes and whatever other health complications they might get if they continued stealing chocolate.

Noctis led Stella into their bedroom and they slammed the door.  His sister fell to the floor, the glass jars clattering onto the floor as she giggled hysterically.

Noctis grinned as he sat next to her, digging a finger into the jar in his hand.

He licked his finger clean as Stella grabbed another jar, using her left pinky finger to scoop more chocolate out and plop it into her mouth.

They grinned mischievously and looked up as the door opened.

King Regis could only hold a stern face for a few moments. 

There were his children, chocolate on their face, fingers and clothes, grinning at him like the naughty angels they were.

“What will we do with you two?” he sighed as Ignis appeared behind him, looking both mortified and exasperated.

The twins looked at each other before giggling harder.

 

* * *

 

Stella wanted to smile and cringe when she found an old photo.

It was when she and Noctis were around about six, sitting cross-legged in their bedroom, surrounded by pots of chocolate spread.  Their fingers were covered in chocolate, there was chocolate smeared on their faces and smudges of chocolate dotted on their clothes.

Regis had taken the opportunity to take a photo in that moment.  She could recall having a bath afterwards and the staff were told to not to buy anything with chocolate for a long time.

Stella smiled, shaking her head and tucking the photo into her bag.  She adjusted the strap and wandered out of the room.

She looked around the citadel with a wistful smile and continued down the corridor.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of amber eyes watched her every move closely.


	2. Sweet Starflower

Gladiolus grinned, swabbing his brow with his towel.

Stella and Noctis lay sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain.

“I can’t walk,” Noctis groaned.

“I’m not going to make tonight’s performance,” Stella moaned.

“Buck up, princesses,” Gladiolus laughed.  “We’re going to go harder tomorrow.”

The twins whined in pain.  The shield smirked.

“How about some tea?  With…honey?”

“Six spoons?” Stella said as she sat up almost immediately.

Gladiolus smirked wider.  “Maybe we can earn those six spoons tomorrow, if you push yourself hard enough.”

“But, Gladio!” Stella whined.

“Nuh-uh, you barely deserve two spoons of honey today.”

Stella pouted and Gladiolus’s smirk melted into a warm smile.

“You’ll thank me in the future,” he said.

“I’m not thanking you now, that’s for sure,” the princess said with a sulky pout.

“Yeah, yeah, get off that damned ass of yours and hit the showers,” Gladiolus waved his hand at her.  “Meet you in the kitchen and we can make you that tea.”

Stella grumbled as she pushed herself to her feet.  They glanced at Noctis who was still faceplanting the floor.

“Come on, you too, princess,” Gladiolus said as he nudged Noctis with his foot.

Noctis snored.  Stella sighed and shook her head.

“Trust Noct…” she murmured as she grabbed his shoulder.  “Noct!  Wake up!”

Gladiolus hummed thoughtfully.

“Noct, I’m planning on proposing to Stells.”

“What?!”

“Like hell!”

Stella blinked in surprise as Noctis quickly jumped to his feet to square his shoulders at Gladiolus.  The shield laughed, folding his arms.

“And what are you going to do about it?” he asked teasingly.

“I’ll get stronger and stop you from trying it on with her!”

Stella patted Noctis’s shoulder with a slight smile.  “He’s just playing around, Noct.”

Gladiolus shrugged and Noctis’s eyes flared.

“Maybe…” he hummed and Noctis nearly exploded from anger.

“You better not try anything, I swear!”

Stella sighed in defeat, facepalming as Gladiolus continued to further aggravate her brother.

 

* * *

 

Stella nearly tripped into the gym.  She waved her hands for balance, stumbling into the centre of the gym with a relieved sigh.

She looked around the cold, empty room, a bittersweet smile crossing her face.

She placed her bag down and approached the punching bag.  She brought her fists up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Instructions from Gladiolus echoed in her head as she practiced her punches.

A few minutes later, she giggled.

“Thanks, Gladio…” she murmured.

It almost went unheard by her observer who was hidden in the shadows.


	3. Sweet Shooting Star

“Oh, that’s a massive sundae,” Prompto said with a low whistle.

“We’ve just had a massive marathon,” Stella sighed as the two waiters placed a multi-coloured sundae between them, decorated with wafers, biscuits and pieces of chocolate.  “I think we’ve earned this.”

“We can’t finish this!”

Prompto had to lean around to look at Stella.

“This could feed a whole apartment block!”

“You underestimate me, dear Prompto,” Stella grinned as she leaned around to look at him.

They both looked sweaty from the marathon, still wearing the medals they got about forty-five minutes ago.  Stella grabbed her spoon and kneeled to reach the top of the sundae.

“If we get started, we’ll be finished by five,” she said cheerfully.

“But, St-Stells!” Prompto exclaimed.  “What about the brain freeze?  And the stomach aches?  And the unholy number of calories this behemoth is carrying?”

Stella rolled her eyes, leaning her arm along the rim of the giant glass.

“Do you want to take a picture of it and send it to Noct?” she offered.  “He might bring Ignis and Gladio along and we can all work together to eat it.  Oh, get them to bring Iris too.”

Prompto patted the pockets of his jacket and pulled out his phone.  Stella tilted her head with a massive grin, waving her spoon as he took the photo.

“We’re going to regret this, aren’t we?” the blonde murmured.

“Nah,” Stella chuckled as she grabbed a wafer and chomped on it.

 

* * *

 

Yeah, Stella wasn’t sure what her sixteen-year-old self was thinking when she insisted on ordering that massive sundae with Prompto.

Oh well, worth it.

Stella giggled to herself when she saw the text Prompto sent her.  It was the picture of her with the giant sundae, eager to dig in.

_I was looking through my old photos and found this!  I had a stomach ache for weeks, Stells.  Weeks._

Stella rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, well, it was delicious._

She leaned on the wall behind her, smiling as she waited for Prompto’s reply.  She lifted her head when she thought she heard footsteps.  She tilted her head when she was met with silence.

Her attention was directed back to the phone and she smirked at Prompto’s reply.

_I had an ice cream baby and was ready to give birth!_

_Yes, but we had ice cream babies together.  I’d do it all over again._

Stella laughed out loud as Prompto sent a barrage of emojis.


	4. Sweet Supernova

“Stella, if you keep eating the cookie dough, there won’t be enough to bake.”

Stella pouted, chewing her bite.

“But it tastes so good!” she whined.

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“Your Highness, you asked for my assistance with this.  Please let it not be in vain.”

Stella sighed as she nodded.  She turned back to kneading the dough.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile fondly.  “Remember to brush your teeth later today.”

“Yes, Mom,” Stella said as she rolled her eyes.

“Continue with that tone of voice and I shan’t make you chocolate crepes again.”

Stella tensed.  “Sorry.”

“And I see you sneaking more cookie dough into your mouth.”

Stella paused, the ball of dough inches away from her lips.  She plopped it back with the rest and grabbed the rolling pin.

Ignis arrived at her side, nodding as she rolled the dough out with soft grunts.

“At least you’re burning enough calories a day to not gain weight,” he said with a nod.

“More like I’m losing weight nowadays,” Stella said as she paused to stretch her arms out.  “The morning jogs with Prompto are helping.”

“Make sure it stays that way, Your Highness.  It’s a miracle you don’t have diabetes.”

Stella stuck her tongue out and continued rolling the dough out.

Within ten minutes, she was sitting in front of the oven, watching the cookies bake in anticipation.  Ignis had finished clearing the kitchen area of the apartment and was reading something on the sofas nearby.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

Stella sucked on her lower lip and turned to him.  “Thank you for putting up with me.”

Ignis blinked then turned to her with a soft smile.  “You make it sound like it is a chore.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Of course it is.”

Stella’s jaw dropped and Ignis chuckled.

“You’re so lucky that I love your cooking,” she grumbled and turned back to the oven.

“You’re lucky that I enjoy cooking for you.”

Stella blushed and covered her face.  Unbeknownst to each other, they shared a fond, affectionate smile.

 

* * *

 

Stella paused after opening a desk drawer.

Her exploration of the citadel had led her to Ignis’s old office.  She often spent a spare hour in here to catch up on work.  Ignis was always happy to comply, especially since her hectic schedule held her back in her studies.

She pulled a small book from the drawer and opened it.  It was full of recipes for sweets.

She giggled, turning the pages to scan the recipes.

She had reached about halfway when she felt a cold breeze dance across her shoulder.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she looked behind her, only to see nothing.  She was alone in the office as far as she was concerned.

Still…

Snapping the book shut, Stella tucked it into her bag.  She hurriedly left the office, scanning it once more before closing the door.  She leaned against it, placing a hand over her heart as it raced.

With a deep sigh, she decided to make her way out of the citadel.


	5. Sweet Silver Star

“Sorry I’m late!”

Stella pushed her hood back as she entered the halls of Tenebrae’s palace.  Ravus was there to greet her within a few minutes.

“Your Majesty,” he nodded as he adjusted his coat.

“That is too formal,” Stella sighed as she took her braid out of her jacket.  “Stells or Stella will do.  Please.”

Ravus nodded stiffly.  “Stella.”

Stella smiled widely as she held up a couple of bags.  “Ignis couldn’t make it but I brought the supplies you’ve asked for.”

“Thank you.  I’ve already had a room prepared for you.”

Stella looked around.  “Point me to the kitchen, I’ll just get these sorted…”

“There’s no need, allow me…”

“I insist!”

They locked eyes, Ravus extending a hand for the bags.  A few moments passed and Stella giggled.

“You know, Ignis gave me a few extra ingredients and I was hoping we could try making a Berry Opera Tart.”

Ravus’s eyes widened slightly.  “Well…it’s a difficult pastry to make.”

“Luna told me you’ve made it before…”

There was another silent pause.  Stella hunched her shoulders.

“I mean, if you’d rather not…”

“If you allow me a few minutes to prepare, I’ll be happy to make it with you.”

Stella’s eyes lit up and she grinned.

“Really?  That would be brilliant!”

Ravus’s lips twitched as he took one of the bags off her.

* * *

 

“I’m afraid we won’t have enough berries if you keep eating them, Your Majesty.”

“I told you before, it’s either Stella or Stells, Ravus.”

Stella reluctantly handed him the box of Ulwaat berries.

“And yes, you should keep these before I eat any more…” she mumbled, wiping the juice around her lips.

Ravus smirked slightly as he took the box and placed it on a high shelf where the princess couldn’t reach it.  She gazed at it longingly before turning away and mixing the mascarpone.

* * *

 

Stella hummed happily as she bit into the tart.

“These came out really good!” she sighed as she leaned her cheek on her fist.

Ravus nodded, taking his time to enjoy the treat on his plate.  He watched the princess munch happily, as if she was a little girl.  He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Here,” he said and Stella blushed as she looked at it.

She bashfully took the handkerchief and wiped the crumbs off her lips.  Ravus smiled.

“Thank you for coming here,” he said and Stella tilted her head.

The princess smiled back.

“It’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Stella jumped about a foot into the air when her phone began ringing.  She fumbled in her pocket, nearly dropping her phone as she answered it.

“Hello?!” she said and cleared her throat.  “Phew…  Hello?”

_“Is this a bad time?”_

Stella’s heart leapt as she recognised Ravus’s voice and smiled.

“Oh, hey, Ravus.  Figured out how to use a phone correctly then, huh?”

She heard him chuckle.

_“I’ve just arrived in Lucis.”_

“Oh?  What’s the occasion?”

_“Must I need an excuse to visit friends?”_

Stella smiled, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

“I’m tied up in a recon mission at the moment,” she said.  “I’m heading back to Lestallum now, so maybe I could meet you there?”

_“That would be nice.”_

“Great, it’s a date!” Stella laughed.  “I’ll let you know when I’m back!”

She hung up and continued down the corridor.  She called for a lift and stepped into the first one that opened its doors.

She turned around as they began to close.  Her heart sank when she saw a silhouette of a figure approaching the lift before the doors slammed shut.


	6. Sweet Crescent

Stella remembered her heart skipping a beat when she finally met Luna for the first time in Altissia.

“Luna?”

Luna turned at the window and their eyes met.  It was like they were long lost comrades.

“Stella,” she said with a serene smile.  “It is lovely to finally meet you.”

Stella grinned as she jogged across the room.  They joined hands and giggled.

“Noct never shut up about you since his visit to Tenebrae,” Stella said.

“Oh, and he would write a lot about you,” Luna said.  “He sent me your first album to listen to.”

Stella raised her eyebrows.  “He did?  How?”

Luna glanced out of the window.  “Oh, we have our ways.”

The dog by her feet barked, nosing Stella’s hand curiously.  Stella crouched down and ruffled her ears fondly.

“Who’s a good dog?” she cooed, and she barked, rolling onto her back so her belly could get rubbed.  “Aw, you’re so fluffy!”

Luna giggled at the exchange.  She winced slightly, holding her stomach.  Stella looked up sharply.

“You OK?”

Luna smiled and nodded.  “I think I’m just a little hungry.”

“Oh yeah!”

Stella bounced to her feet and took out a box.

“I walked by a bakery on the way here and they had this beautiful cake…”

She opened the box, showing a slightly squashed cheesecake.

“Um, I’m sure it tastes delicious…”

Luna smiled brightly as they walked to the table, Stella setting the cake down.  She summoned a knife from her armiger and grinned at Luna.

“Always have a knife handy, Stella,” she said as she mimed adjusting glasses.  “You’ll never know when you’ll need one.”

Luna laughed as she sat down.  “Was that meant to be Ignis?”

“Naturally,” Stella grinned.  “I may need to practice his accent better…”

Luna tilted her head, letting her dog lay her head in her lap.  Stella cut a couple of slices from the cake and they continued to chatter excitedly.

* * *

Stella leaned against the wall of the lift, smiling at the memory.

She crossed her arms, as she descended, eyes closed.

She opened them when the lift came to a stuttering halt.  The doors jerked open and she stuck her head out.

No, this was not the ground floor.

Frowning, Stella stepped back into the lift and pressed for the ground floor again.  The lights went out and Stella heard the gears groaning above her.

She heard the first snap and dove out of the lift.  A moment later, the lift was sent flying down towards the ground floor, the crash echoing in the citadel.

Stella caught her breath, watching the metal doors slide closed.

She sighed and tried calling for another lift.  No response.

Stairs it was then.

With a tired sigh, Stella headed towards the stairs.  She only took one step down and ducked to avoid the scythe of a necromancer.

The princess leapt back, summoning her axe to ready herself for a fight.  Her resolve disappeared when she saw that the necromancer was flanked by at least four mindflayers.

As she moved back, a set of doors opened nearby.  She turned and it was only then she realised she was next to the throne room.

She looked at the group of daemons then back to the throne room.

Gripping the handle of her axe, she dismissed it and dashed into the throne room.  The doors slammed closed behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

However, something was still not settling with her right.

The princess looked around the throne room with narrowed eyes.

She wasn’t alone.

She stepped forward.

“Who’s there?” she called.

The wind answered her, and it unnerved her.  Swallowing shakily, she stepped deeper into the room.

“Show yourself!”

Again, nothing came out.

Stella clenched her fists, looking up at the bare throne.

Then, a hand covered her mouth.

Stella let out a shout of surprise as she reached for it.

An arm went around her waist and brought her into a broad chest.

The princess bucked, trying to throw her captor off.  Her head was jerked up and she cried out when she saw malicious golden eyes staring down at her.


	7. Sweet Starscourge

Stella was brought out of her thoughts when someone took a seat in front of her.

She lifted her head, about to say that she wasn’t travelling alone and was distracted by a bag of chocolates being presented to her.

“Chocolate star?”

Stella blinked in confusion and squinted at the stranger.

“Um, no thanks,” she said and shook her head.

“Oh?  I thought you were wanting some by how you were looking at them at the bar.”

Stella sat up straight, ready to tell the stranger to go away.

Children ran down the train carriage as she cleared her throat.

“Sir, I’d like to ask…”

“Ardyn Izunia.”

Stella blinked a few times as the stranger, known as Ardyn she supposed, opened the bag and popped a star shaped chocolate into his mouth.

“And I must say, Your Highness,” he said with a charismatic smile, “it is an honour to meet you.”

He placed a hand over his heart.

“I must confess, I am your biggest fan.”

Stella shifted uncomfortably, looking around to try and spot the Glaives that were meant to be escorting her.

“Um, thank you?” she murmured bashfully.

“May I ask for an autograph?”

Stella sighed softly and nodded.

“Sure.”

Ardyn beamed as he placed the bag of chocolates down.  He handed her an open notebook and pen.

As Stella signed it, she heard him humming the Lucian theme.  She glanced at the bag of chocolates, resisting her sugar cravings.

She handed the notebook back, praying that Ardyn would leave her alone.

He sat back, admiring her autograph with a fond smile.  Stella’s eyes kept wandering towards the bag of chocolates then back to the window.  She fumbled with her hands and twitched when Ardyn picked the bag up, shaking it.

“Please, won’t you have one?”

Stella’s fingers twitched.

“Thank you.”

She reached into the bag and took a chocolate.  She popped it into her mouth and turned back towards the window.

“I must say,” Ardyn continued talking and Stella’s mind screamed for him to take a hint and go away, “my favourite performance of yours has to be your very first one.  Ten years ago, wasn’t it?”

Stella swallowed the chocolate and nodded.

“It’s become my favourite song, you know.  The way you sing it is simply beautiful.”

Stella finally turned to him.

“It’s my favourite song too.”

Ardyn grinned as he offered her more chocolates.  Stella’s shoulders relaxed as she accepted them with a shy smile.

 

* * *

 

Stella woke up with a pounding headache.  She tried to move and heard chains clinking.  She pried her eyes open, blinking away the tears.

She was met with the sight of the throne room and her wrists strapped to the armrests of the throne.

She struggled against the chains, finding that her legs were strapped down as well.

“Good morning, Stells.”

Stella jumped when Ardyn virtually appeared out of nowhere.  He smirked, hands behind his back as he stood in front of her.

“I have a little surprise for you.”

Stella shrunk back into the throne.  Ardyn pulled out a white paper bag from behind his back.  He placed it in her lap and Stella saw round chocolates inside.

“I made them myself.”

Stella pressed her lips together as he picked one out and offered it to her.

“Say ‘ah’!”

Stella turned her head away, lips firmly sealed.

“Come now, my star.  You’ll hurt my feelings.”

_Oh, boo hoo._

Stella gritted her teeth when Ardyn took her chin and made her face him.  He pressed the chocolate to her lips but the princess wouldn’t budge.

The former chancellor frowned as he pulled the chocolate away.

A wicked smirk crossed his features as he popped it into his mouth.

A few chews later, he was over her, pressing his lips to her.  He pinched her cheeks to loosen her lips and push the chocolate into her mouth.

Stella’s eyes widened.

The chocolate was so sinfully sweet, and it had fudge inside.

She gave in, accepting the chocolate and eating it with a soft blush.  Ardyn pulled away with a victorious grin.

“There now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He knelt before her, picking out another chocolate and holding it to her lips.

Stella hesitated then leaned forward quickly when Ardyn moved to put it into his own mouth.  She accepted the chocolate, much to his delight, and sat back, eating bashfully.

“I must confess to you, sweet star,” the accursed hummed as he folded his arms on her knees, “having you here all to myself is a dream come true.”

The chocolate turned bitter in Stella’s mouth.  She stopped chewing, staring at him with wide eyes.

He grinned roguishly.

“Oh yes, my darling,” he purred.  “I intend to keep you here for a _long_ time.”

Stella swallowed slowly and he picked out a third chocolate.

“Now, my Queen,” he said with a licentious chuckle, “eat up.  We have an eventful day ahead of us.”

Stella’s heart and stomach lurched as he tossed the chocolate into his mouth, moaning shamelessly.


End file.
